


Hello, Stranger

by My_Frerard_Romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Frerard_Romance/pseuds/My_Frerard_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard accidentally runs into Frank and takes him out to apologise, this leads to something neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted with sex in. It's also the 2nd fic I've ever written with sex in. Here's the bottom line, I don't know the ins and outs of gay sex. Or any sex. If there's any detail that's wrong it's entirely my fault.

He came out of nowhere, Frank swore it, one minute he was walking down the street nodding his head to Danzig and suddenly he was on his ass blinking up at the sky. It was like high school all over again.

"Shit! Oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you ok?! Here, take my hand!" Frank shook his head a bit to clear the daze and found himself staring into bright, hazel eyes and a hand coming towards him. 

"I'm sorry, dude. Fuck, I was just walking and- the sun was bright and I didn't see you. Sorry!" The dark haired male that seemed to have bumped into Frank was quivering, Frank felt kinda bad, which was weird considering he was the one on the floor.

"Dude, it's fine. Chill. You look like you're about to pass out," Frank finally took the guy's hand and got to his feet in a matter of milliseconds, untangling his earphones in the process, "it's no problem, honestly. Accidents happen right? Stop apologising."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Oh." The man laughed, "let me buy you a coffee or something. To say sorry properly. Coffee makes everything better."

Today was not Frank's day. A cute stranger invites him out for coffee but, "It's my turn to apologise now, I have work and I'm sorta late as it is." Frank felt bad as the smile slipped of the man's face.

"Oh, yeah, no that's fine, I get it places to be and all that shit. It's cool."

"Hey, how about we go out later instead? I finish work at 5, I only work in a tattoo studio a couple of streets from here, we could meet at Starbuck's at 6? If you want that is."

"Yeah." The stranger grinned widely at Frank, "Yeah, I'd like that. Oh! I'm Gerard, by the way!"

"Frank." Said Frank, nodding his head, "listen, I really gotta go now, but I'll see you later, Gerard."

They said their goodbyes and Frank continued on his journey to work. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter, the birds became more chirpy and Frank walked with a spring in his step. Today was turning out to not be so bad after all.

Don't get him wrong, Frank loved his job. He loved that he was putting his work on somebody and it would be there forever. He was giving someone the joy of having a picture or words permanently etched onto their skin. 

He loved the infectious smile his clients got when he was done and they saw the finished work for the first time. 

But you know what Frank hated? Frank hated people who came into his, well Brian's, shop and didn't know what they wanted. The worst of this type were ones who just ended up picking something off the cork board. Like, Frank got that the board is there for a reason, but the pictures are only ideas. 

Tattoos are meant to be meaningful, they're meant to be a permanent reminder of something that marked your life. If you're going to have a picture from the cork board then at least have it adapted to suit you, don't just have the picture copied exactly.

In between customers Frank puts on the radio and turns it up with an excited, and slightly feminine (shut up), squeal when the DJ announces that the next song they're going to play is For All The Unheard by The Bouncing Souls. He was a total fangirl when it came to Greg Attonito.

Brian walks out of his office with a cheese and tomato sandwich in one hand and a packet of Marlboro's in the other.  
"Fancy a break?" He nods to Frank, "you can fill me in on this Gerard character then."

Frank had briefly mentioned the incident to Brian when he was explaining why he was late. He didn't think he'd been that obvious in his thoughts of how hot Gerard was, but according to Brian, he'd totally gushed.

"Oh Gerard, thank you so much for helping poor, old me, how can I ever repay you?" Brian fluttered his eyelashes and leaned into Frank, clasping his hands and trying to get him to twirl in a weird version of a ballroom dance.

"Ha ha." Frank monotoned, pushing Brian away, "hilarious, man. Seriously, you're killing me here. And besides, it was his fault that I was on the floor in the first place!"

Brian just smiled knowingly and looked sideways at Frank, "So, you don't think he was hot then?"  
"Ok, he was hot." Frank supplied with a straight face before bursting into giggles and covering his face with his tattooed hands.

"Do you know anything about him yet?"  
"Nope. Only his name." Frank said dubiously, "Wait! What if he thinks I'm weird? Or boring? Or he doesn't like tattoos? Or he's a total creep who wants to kidnap me and eat my brains?!"

Brian just brushes the crumbs off his hands and walks back into the shop ruffling Frank's hair on the way.

 

"But Mikey, what if he thinks I'm weird?" Gerard flopped on the sofa, putting his feet on his brother's lap and stealing his bag of Cheetos.

"Then he'd be right." Deadpanned Mikey, stealing his Cheetos back and pushing his older brother's feet into the floor.

"Mikey! Help me!" Gerard whined, "I'm taking him out for coffee later and you know I'm not good with strangers. What if he starts asking uncomfortable questions? What if he invites me out for something stronger than coffee? He was nice, Mikey, I hate to think that I'd lose a chance at making a friend because of my past."

Mikey started to feel sorry for his 28 year old brother, he had the social skills of a goose. He sounded like he really liked this guy. But wait, "Gee, do you only like this guy because of his looks? That's not like you. You must know something else!"  
"Um, well he was wearing a Misfits t-shirt and I could hear Wolfs Blood on his earphones, so I guess he has good music taste, too."

"So you have something in common! All you have to do is find common ground, and if he brings up going to a bar then just say you have work in the morning."

Gerard put his feet back on Mikey as his way of saying thanks.  
"Now shut up and put the film on, Johnny Depp will always make me feel better."  
"Don't need that image in my head, Gee."

By the time 5 o'clock came, Frank was practically bouncing on the spot. He hadn't been out in ages, he was so used to going home, walking his dog and heating a microwave meal to watch a shitty horror film. 

He was 26 and, while he did enjoy partying with friends, he preferred staying in, curled up on the sofa with a blanket and his chihuahua, Peppers. 

"Go, go!" Said Brian, shooing Frank out of the shop, "before you fucking explode or something!"

Frank laughed and jogged away laughing, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

It was just gone 5 so he should get to Starbuck's at about quarter to 6, if he walked briskly. He shoved his earbuds in and set off on his venture through the New Jersey streets to meet Gerard.

Gerard was sat in a window seat twiddling his thumbs when Frank arrived. 

They nodded their greeting as Frank walked up to the counter to order his drink. Fuck, he needed this. He hadn't had coffee all day and his caffeine craving was beginning to kick in.  
"Hey," Gerard smiled easily when Frank sat down opposite him with a sigh, "how was your day?"

"Good, yeah it was good. We were kinda dead today, so not much to do. What about you? Where do you work?"

"Oh, I work in a comic book store but I'm kinda trying to write my own comic. I've got a tonne of ideas and I'm..." Gerard trailed off, "sorry, you probably don't care about that."

"Dude, are you fucking kidding me? I love comics! Man, you actually write your own comics? That's awesome! What are they about?"

Gerard literally sagged with relief, Mikey's words from that morning about common ground coming back to him. This was much easier than expected, Gerard could talk about comics for hours and Frank seemed interested. 

Gerard found himself spilling all his ideas to Frank who listened attentively and grinned when Gerard was done.

"So, let me get this right, the giant squid is actually a metaphor for the pressures of society on teenagers?"

"Yeah," nods Gerard, "but it's more than that, y'know? It's like how teenagers picture society too, like all big and gross and suffocating. And how scary society can be when you don't fit in."

"Dude. That's insane! You're a genius!" Frank shook his head in disbelief. How was this guy even real? "So, is your music taste as good as your comic book taste?"

"That depends," Gerard smirked, "what do you count as good music?"

Holyshitholyshitholyshit! Was Gerard flirting with him?! Frank did an internal whine at how beautiful this man was, good God.  
"Well, as you can see from my attire, I like the Misfits. And I also like Black Flag, The Bouncing Souls and Iron Maiden!"  
"Where the fuck have you been all my life?! Misfits! Iron Maiden! Black Flag! Dude, we need to talk bands!"

So they do, swapping stories from concerts and shows they've been to, bands they've seen and bands they want to see. Frank even tells Gerard about the band he's in, Leathermouth, and about the bands he's been in in the past.  
"My guitar is like my baby, along with Peppers of course, I don't know what I would do without music. It's like my life, y'know? I guess my band to me, is what comics are to you."

And yeah, thinks Gerard, this man is perfect. He likes comics and good music, plus he's not exactly an eyesore. 

It's so weird though, Gerard usually has trouble making friends and trusting people, has done all his life. His only friends in high school were Mikey's friends. But, he finds himself opening up to Frank and it's the most fun he's had in ages.

When they've finished their 3rd cups of coffee they discover it's almost 9 o'clock.

"Dude, it's been 3 hours!" Frank grins, "we have to do this again. I haven't laughed so much in forever!"  
"Same!" Guffaws Gerard, "how about I give you my number and we can meet up sometime soon?"

Shit, what the fuck did he just do?! Frank was probably only being polite, and Gerard was practically forcing himself upon him. As if he'd actually want to hang out with him again.

Frank must have seen a flicker of doubt on Gerard's face because he grinned widely and exclaimed, "Dude! That'd be great! I finish work at 5 everyday so any time after that would be cool. Oh, and I have Saturday off so if you think you could put up with me for more than a few hours we could do something then, if you want?"

At that moment of time there was nothing else Gerard would rather spend his time doing than being with Frank all day.

They swapped numbers and then stood there awkwardly, seeing who would make the first move. 

Did they hug goodbye? Shake hands? Fist bump? Ok, not the latter. Fuck it, Frank was a handsy guy anyway, he enveloped Gerard in a hug and with a quick shout of "Goodbye!" He was off on his journey home.

Gerard got into his car and turned on the stereo, Black Flag came blasting out of his shitty speakers instantly making him think of Frank and how animated he got talking about music, he showed real passion for it, Gerard couldn't wait to see him again. Mikey would be so proud of him, making a friend on his own.

 

"Oh my god, Bri!" Frank exclaimed walking into the shop, "I'm in love! He likes the Misfits, man! And he writes comic books! He's perfect!"  
Frank nods to the client in the chair having a design on his forearm, "seriously, Bri. We got on so well!"

"That's great, Frank." Brian grins before apologising to the customer for Frank's happiness, which what the fuck? Was he not allowed to he happy?

"Nah, it's cool," said the skinny dude with glasses and a grey beanie, "first date, huh?"

"It wasn't a date!" Said Frank, indignantly, more's the pity, he thought but didn't say, "he ran into me yesterday morning and took me for coffee to apologise, that's all. And yeah, he was hot but I doubt he's even in to guys."

"Damn," said the guy, "small world, my brother, Gerard, knocked over a guy and took him for coffee yesterday!"

"Did you say Gerard?!" Frank said suspiciously, looking up from his appointment book, "You're Gerard's brother, Mikey?"

Gerard had filled Frank in on his family life the previous night, he'd explained how close him and Mikey were, how Mikey had always been there for him and even though he was 2 years older than him, it had always been like Mikey was the older sibling. 

Shit, and Frank had just called Gerard hot! What even was his life?!

"So, you're Frank," Mikey looked him up and down, but it didn't seem like he was judging him, then he chuckled, "you think my brother's hot?" 

"I didn't say that!" Fuck, he had said that.

"Yeah, dude, you did. Oh, and he is into guys, by the way. But you didn't hear that from me. You seem cool, I can see why Gee likes you."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Mumbled Frank, then perking up a bit when he realised what Mikey had said, Gerard was into guys! He had a chance! 

Ok, so Gerard might not like him that way, but fuck, Frank was persistent, and he'd goddamn flirt his ass off next time he saw Gerard. 

Brian was wiping tears away from his eyes when Mikey left the shop.  
"Oh my god! Your fucking face! That was Gerard's brother and you..." Brian trailed off, doubling over in stitches again.

"Yeah, hilarious." Drawled Frank, closing the appointment book, they didn't have another client until 3 so they could have a quick break.

"Awh dude, don't be like that. Here, have a cigarette and calm the fuck down. It's not the end of the world. Maybe things'll move quicker now if Mikey goes back and tells Gerard that you're in love with him and want to get married and have 2.5 kids with him." Brian barely gets to the end of his sentence before he's creased up laughing again.

"My fucking life." Sighs Frank, lighting the cigarette and plopping down onto the bench outside the backdoor of the shop.  
"You said it." Agrees Brian, copying Frank. 

The rest of the day flies by, Frank finds working a very good distraction from his worried thoughts of Gerard thinking of him as a giant creep. 

His life was like a movie, he couldn't have made that shit up if he tried, seriously Gerard's brother hearing him gush about how awesome Gerard was. 

Frank was such a dork. It was shit like this that got him beat up in high school. And there's an era in his life he didn't want to repeat.

He was so glad when he left and now he was 27 and working in a tattoo studio. And he was in a band. If only his 15 year old self could see him now, maybe he'd have dealt with shit a lot better. 

Frank wondered what Gerard would have been like in school. He imagined that he'd have been a bit chubby, with dark hair in a choir boy cut, shy but artistic, possibly into drama, definitely not into sports or mathematics!

Frank really wanted to know what Gerard was like so he decided, fuck it if I look desperate, and called him.

He answered on the 5th ring.  
"Hey, um, it's Gerard. Who's this?"

"Hey! It's me, Frank I mean. I am Frank!" Fuck. God, he was an idiot.

"Frankie! Hey! I was wondering when you would call!"

"You have my number too, don't go putting it all on me!" Frank was only joking though, he liked that Gerard had been waiting for his call. He felt more confident, more sure of himself.

They spoke for a bit about how their days were going and Gerard explained this new idea he had for a painting.

"Listen Gee, as much as I love talking to you, I really have to go, but how about we go for dinner tomorrow night? I'm really fucking craving pasta!"

Gerard giggles on the other end of the line and Frank's stomach did somersaults, "Sure, Frankie! I'll pick you up from work at about half 5!"

Frank agreed and they hung up. Thank God they didn't do that "no, you hang up first" crap! Frank would never hear the end of it from Brian if he did.

The rest of the day drags by and Frank can't wait to get home and curl up with Peppers.

It seems she feels the same as she's leaping on him as soon as he opens to door, jumping up to try and lick his face and wagging her tail manically.

Frank rubs her belly before setting out her food and water and going to put on his sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

He shoves in a microwaveable meal and then drops on the sofa, sighing heavily.

What a day. He really fucking hopes Mikey doesn't tell Gerard about what he said but he knows it's inevitable. 

He scratches Peppers on the head when she shuffles up to him and curls up under his armpit. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

 

Brian was one more jibe away from having an ink bottle thrown at his head. Hard. 

"Will you recreate the scene from Lady and the Tramp, with the meatballs and spaghetti?" He laughed.

Frank, being the only mature one there apparently, ignored him and carried on cleaning up the reception desk. 

Gerard pulled up at 5:05 and leaned against his door, waiting for Frank.

His head snapped up when he heard the shop door closing, "thank fuck you're here early! Brian will not shut up! I'm so close to stabbing with a pencil, you don't even know."

Gerard pulls Frank into his arms and strokes his head until he's calmed down. 

"Better?" He asked, tilting his head to get a better look at Frank.

"Much. Thanks." Frank blushed, "ok, let's go! It's pasta time!"

The ride there was reasonably short but it was traveled in a comfortable silence, it wasn't awkward or one that needed to be filled. It was nice. To be able to sit in companionable silence with someone, Frank hadn't done that in a while.

"So, you're vegetarian?" Asked Gerard, once they'd been shown to a table and ordered their meals.

"Yep, for about 10 years!" Frank nodded.

"But you're having tuna in your pasta." 

"I eat fish, but not any other meat. I know that's not exactly vegetarian but you know what else isn't exactly vegetarian? Semen. But I still eat that."

Gerard chokes on his water and a drop runs down his chin, Frank wipes it for him and winks.

Oh my god. He's flirting with a hot guy! Brian would be so proud of him right now.

Dinner is delicious and the conversation comes easily, Gerard fills Frank in on more of his comic ideas and Frank tells Gerard about his upcoming shows.

"I'll definitely come and see one!" Says Gerard, grinning.

And that's it for Frank, he knows what he wants.

"Gee, if I asked you to come back to mine would you think I was easy or being too presumptuous?" 

"Not at all," he motioned for the cheque, "let's get out of here."

Walking up the stairs to Frank's apartment they were a mess of tangled limbs and grabbing hands. They couldn't seem to pull apart for Frank to unlock the door.

"Shh, hurry! Come on! Frank, your neighbours will be out to see what the fuss is about! Quick!"

Frank giggled before latching his mouth back on to Gerard's and pushing him through the door. 

They tumbled into Frank's bedroom and wasted no time in removing clothing.

Gerard pushed Frank down into the bed and started licking at his neck and chest. "'Mmm, Frankie, you taste so good. Like strawberries." 

Frank started to giggle but was cut off when Gerard nipped gently at his nipple. "Oh. Gee. Oh my god." He gasped.

Gerard licked down his body until he was hovering above Frank's waist. "Ok?" He questioned.

"Gerard Arthur Way, are you seriously asking if it's ok for you to blow me?!"

"Good point." Answered Gerard, before taking the head into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting, exploring, feeling. Then he slowly worked down, down and down until he was almost at the base. He curled his hand around the part he couldn't reach. 

He began to bob his head in a steady rhythm and Frank couldn't hold much longer, he ran his hands through Gerard's hair and pulled slightly.

This seemed to stir something in Gee because he sped up his actions and began to fondle Frank's balls as well. He hummed in contentment. 

"Fucking hell, Gee. Look at you, you fucking love it, don't you? You like sucking dick, huh? Yeah? You like that?" Frank began to lift his hips up to meet Gerards throat and before he knew it he was coming.

"Shit, Gerard! Oh my god!" He sighed and lifted Gerard's head off his crotch and wiped the excess semen away from his mouth and chin before dragging him up the bed to make out. 

"If I had the energy, I would totally blow you in return but can you settle for a handjob?"

Gerard made a low, whining noise in his throat and started kissing Frank again.

Frank took that as a yes and slid his hand down Gerard's body, tweaking his nipples on the way and scratching the coarse hair above his dick. 

Fuck, Gerard was big.

He wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking up and down. 

He licked all around the inside of Gerard's mouth, spending a lot of time stroking his tongue with his own before he felt Gerard start to twitch. 

He convulsed twice and then shot his load all over his stomach and Frank's hand. 

Frank licked at his fingers and palm but gave Gerard a tissue for his stomach.

"Wow. That was incredible. You're really good at handjobs and kissing and...stuff." Gerard giggled, kissing Frank on the forehead and pulling him close to cuddle.

Frank held Gerard's hand and stroked his knuckles until he fell asleep. 

Gerard spent a long time after staring at Frank, thinking about how thankful he was that he was clumsy as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this so I've left the ending (sort of) open and I might go back and add another chapter some day. Or not. I don't know yet. Probably.


End file.
